At the Bowling Alley
by iluvfluffy
Summary: A Fanfic that me and my friends made. All the Inu-Yasha charters are at a bowling alley, hanging, with some new charters that we made up.


"Ready?...Four!" yelled Hojo.

*SMACK!* "What the hell you retard!?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Hojo! Piss off!" Kagome screamed.

*Boot (out door)* "That takes care of most of the garbage." said Miroku.

"Thank you, monk. It is appreciated." said Sesshoumaru.

"YO!YO! Look who's in da house!" *G$ and homies enter*

"Oh my God!" said Sango.

"Yo! We all gonna' bowl or wut!?" screamed Deuce Brother.

***

"Woo Hoo! STRIKE!" Sesshoumaru screamed. *Victory dance*

"Ahh! Kagome! Help me!" screamed Shippo as his bowling ball started attacking him. (Rolling at him)

"Oh, HONESTLY Shippo!" said Inu-Yasha in a motherly way, picking up the kitsune. *Everybody stares*

*Kagome - faints

Sesshoumaru - stops dancing

Miroku - stops groping Sango

Sango - doesn't hit Miroku

Naraku - gets up off of floor

Koga - laughs*

"WHA-HAHAHAHAHA! You pitiful pup!" Koga laughed.

"Aaaaahhhh! Help me Kagome! He's scaring me! Get him away! WWWWAAAAAHHHH!" cried Shippo as he started pushing Inu-Yasha away.

"What is with everybody!?" Inu-Yasha asked, "Uh-oh.." *Closest door is thumping and breaks open and out comes...*

"I'LL F***IN' KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A PANSY!" the REAL Inu-Yasha screamed, running at Kikyos golem of him.

"Woah man! This is creepy stuff!" TJ said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! KAGOMEEE!!! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!" Shippo screamed franticly in golem Inu-Yashas arms.

The real Inu-Yasha took Shippo from the golem him. "Gimme that! Only I can pick on Shippo!" Inu-Yasha said like a possessive three year old.

"Inu-Yasha! SIT!" *Thump*

"OW! What did I do? I wasn't gonna' hurt the little red head, only the imposter...WHO'S GETTING AWAY THANKS TO YOU! COME BACK HERE!!" Inu-Yasha screeched, running towards the imposter. While Shippo ran in the opposite direction, jumping into Kagomes bowling bag.

Inu-Yasha was almost to the imposter when...HE TRIPPED OVER NARAKU! BREAKDANCEING IN THE BOWLING LANE!! "AAAAAHHH!" Inu-Yasha screamed as he fell.

"HAHA!" the imposter laughed mockingly as he left the bowling alley.

"DAMMIT!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, digging his claws into the wooden lane. He got up and walked right up to Kagome, putting his face so close to hers, they were nearly touching noses. He said in a very quiet voice, "So...I think you owe me a very good explanation, before I BEARLY lose my temper.

"Yes I do." she cooed and leaned towards him. They were about to kiss when...*BAM!*

Sesshoumaru ran into them and shot out the door.

"What the F*** Sesshoumaru!? Ever heard of excuse me!? Ya F***ing bastard!" Inu-Yasha yelled after his brother.

"And you...were doing what exactly?" Inu-Yasha said, in a rather hushed voice turning to Kagome. "It...kinda was...confusing...you just 'sat' me and now you were just trying to...?" he sounded rather passive - an unusual tone for him.

"WAIT UP!" They heard Sesshoumaru shout to the imposter who was running into the woods. "I WANNA TALK TO YOU!"

"Hey!?" Naraku said getting up from dancing, "What's going on out there, a bad guy convention?"

"I must ask the same thing," the voice of a woman said from a tree in the forest, as the golem dropped and dissipated. Guess who jumped from the tree? (Landing ungracefully and nearly killing herself, might I add.)

"WHAT THE F***!?" Sesshoumaru said stopping dead in his tracks. "Where'd my new little brother go!?"

*Back in the Bowling Alley*

"We should follow them," said Sango.

"What about THOSE two? Don't they need a chaperone?" questioned Shippo, pointing at Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who were staring at each other from about three inches away from each other on the bench.

"Indeed. Perhaps we should join them Sango - OW!" suggested a certain Monk, getting a smack in the face in return.

*Back Outside*

"What the hell did you do to him!? Sesshoumaru said glaring at Kikyo.

"He was fake get over it!" she said.

"NO HE WASNT! HE WAS A PERFECT LITTLE BROTHER! I'M GOING TO ADOPT HIM IN MY FATHERS NAME! CALL HIM BOB! AND PUT THIS DORK! *Pointing at Inu-Yasha* IN AN ORPHANAGE!!"

"Hey, when'd you get here Inu-Yasha?" inquired Kikyo.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" said Naraku, as 'Inu-Yasha' crumbled into a pile of clay. While Naraku is giggling at his unique sense of cleverness and humor. Sesshoumaru is not amused.

"You mean...to tell me...that you just made ANOTHER potential brother disappear?"

"This is ridiculous! I'm going home!" Kikyo snorts. *Soul Skimmers carry her away.*

*Sesshoumaru dives at the pile of clay at the ground, holds it in his hands and screams...*

"WHY!? OH GOD! WHY!?" as he breaks into a fit of tears.

*Back in the Bowling Alley*

While Shippo stares intently at the motionless Kagome and Inu-Yasha who are in award silence, Sango fumes at Miroku.

"How could you? Why do you always pick the worst moments ever to take advantage of a girl? You have issues MONK! she shrikes.

"WHY.....?!" screamed through this moment. Everyone shrieked and covered their ears.

"What the hell was that!?" Inu-Yasha said.

"It sounded like an unhappy monster!" Shippo wailed.

"Okay! Now we NEED to go investigate!" said Sango, drawing her hirokatsu.

"You're so cute when you want to kick ass!" Miroku said.

"Excuse me!?" said Sango. Miroku blushed and looked at his feet, saying nothing.

Sesshoumaru suddenly walked into the building, shaking and crying silently, tears streaming down his face. And in his arms he was holding a pile of clay!? he went to the back of the alley and collapsed in a booth sobbing.

"O......kay......." said Kagome.

"HE'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Sesshoumaru blubbered into Shippo's shoulder, who was patting him uncertainly on the back, mumbling something like, "It's okay..."

"UUGH! NOT AGAIN!" Inu-Yasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"This is the fifth time this month Naraku has harassed Sesshoumaru about his dream!"

"What dream?"

"To replace me with the perfect little brother. Like I'm not perfect enough!?"

**THE END!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you think? Me and my friends made this one up. We took turns making the sentences. Sesshoumaru is balling into my shoulder right now. Because of humiliation and of the fake brother memories. So he cant talk. Chow!"


End file.
